


In the Cold Light of Morning

by Drago



Category: Block B
Genre: Cheating, F/M, I don't have anything against Yukwon's girl, Insomnia, M/M, Short, Zikwon - Freeform, as long as he is happy I'm happy too, fiction is fiction, protective Yukwon, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: Jiho can't sleep, but Yukwon is there to help.





	In the Cold Light of Morning

It’s almost three in the morning when Yukwon’s phone vibrates couple times and manages to wake him up, because he keeps it under the pillow. The light from the screen assaults his eyes and he needs to blink a few times to be able to read the messages.

> _From: Jico_
> 
> Isn’t it weird how loud and quiet at the same time everything can be when you are tired, but can’t fall asleep?
> 
> _From: Jico_
> 
> Oh, fuck, youre probably asleep, fuck, sorry.
> 
> _To: Jico_
> 
> I’m awake now. What’s up?
> 
> _From: Jico_
> 
> Me, I’m up.  
>  Sorry, fuck.  
>  Go back to sleep, hyung.

  
Jiho probably doesn’t even realize it, but he doesn’t call Yukwon ‘hyung’ unless he is not feeling well, and it’s a dead giveaway that he needs some support. 

>   
>  _To: Jico_
> 
> Where are you?
> 
> _From: Jico_
> 
> At home, I finished working two hours ago.

  
Yukwon doesn’t respond to the last text because he doesn’t feel like arguing. He gets up and dresses as quietly as he can, but before he even reaches the door, his girlfriend asks him where he is going. She looks tired, she got home late and immediately went to bed, and Yukwon knows he should stay with her. He would, if he was a good boyfriend or at least a decent one. Instead, he looks his girlfriend in the eye and lies.  
“I can’t sleep, I’m going for a walk, I think I will take Bbo with me.”  
“It’s three in the morning,” she says, it’s obvious she doesn’t believe him. But she has no power over him anymore, and they both know it. So he just shrugs, picks up Bbo from her bed and decides to take a cab. The car is, technically, his girlfriend’s, and that would be a bit too much. Also, she will need it in the morning, and he isn’t sure he will be back before that. So cab it is.  
It would be much easier, if Jiho lived any closer, but of course he has live in one of the most expensive, and fancy, parts of Seoul, while Yukwon’s flat is located in a much more reasonably priced area. Even at night, it takes him almost half an hour to get there, Bbo manages to fall asleep and doesn’t wake up when he gets out of the car and goes to the nearest 7/11.  
He punches in the code and lets himself inside instead of ringing the doorbell, just in case Jiho somehow managed to fall asleep. The flat is very dark, and he almost holds his breath as he tiptoes towards the bedroom. Jiho’s bed is huge, but the younger man usually sleeps at the very edge of it, leaving 1/3 of it free.  
Yukwon trips over his own legs and almost falls down while trying to stay quiet. But of course Bbo has to yelp as well, because she is still a very noisy pup.  
“Don’t worry, I’m not sleeping,” Jiho sounds tired, but wide awake.  
“Those two things in one sentence are not a good thing when it comes to you.”  
“Did you bring Bbo with you? You shouldn’t have, she is a baby, she needs a lot of sleep.”  
“She will sleep here, that’s not a problem,” Yukwon brought Bbo with him because he knows how much the younger man likes the newest addition to his family, and when he puts her in the bed, Bbo immediately snuggles against Jiho, proving that the affection is very much reciprocated. “I also bought chamomile tea, in case you don’t have the one I got you before.”  
“It’s been five days, I wouldn’t be able to go through the whole box in just five days.”  
He doesn’t comment on that, because he thinks Jiho should drink as much of it as he can, even if he doesn’t like the taste.  
He strips down to his underwear and lies next to the younger man. The room is dark, but he can still see Jiho’s pale face and tired eyes. Five days isn’t much, and yet he is sure that there have been days when the rapper didn’t message him only because he was afraid of being too needy and weak. Yukwon combs his fingers through Jiho’s unruly hair and rubs his head soothingly. The younger man is still looking at him when he is done, so he urges him to close his eyes, before pressing the fingertips against Jiho’s smooth cheek. Bbo is snoring softly between them, curled against his friend, but Yukwon moves as close as he can to kiss Jiho’s plump lips. It’s a lazy, soft kiss with the tips of their tongues meeting ever so often.  
“I find it hard to fall asleep without you,” the younger man murmurs when they finally part.  
It shouldn’t make Yukwon happy, he knows it’s wrong, but he can’t tell his heart to stop beating so fast.  
“You shouldn’t be doing this to your girlfriend.”  
“I shouldn’t be doing this to you,” he says, because he knows that, even though he treats Jiho better than anyone else, it’s still not enough. “I’ll be better, I promise.”  
He isn’t sure if the other man believes him. After all, it’s been going on for months. But Yukwon knows he can’t wait any longer, if he doesn’t want to lose his friend.  
“Let’s just sleep now.”


End file.
